<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Sun and Moon Align by Tlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240439">When The Sun and Moon Align</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover'>Tlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), New Dream Appreciation Week, Tangled AU, they are so cute!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rapunzel and Eugene never met until Rapunzel’s journey to the Dark Kingdom. </p>
<p>Rapunzel journeys to the Dark Kingdom to find the Moonstone, but she finds the Moonstone has a host.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Sun and Moon Align</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I'm still working on "Where The Moonlight Leads," but I don't upload those until Fridays so I'm posting fun one shots too because it's New Dream Appreciation Week! And I had so much fun ideas to write for it!! So yea enjoy my New Dream fics that are coming up this week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel and Cassandra followed Adira into the Dark castle. </p>
<p>“Alright. Here we are Princess. The Dark Kingdom.” They all looked at the high, purple, covered in rocks castle. </p>
<p>“So this is where the Moonstone is hidden,” Rapunzel said, smiling now that she had reached the end of her journey. </p>
<p>“It’s been so long since I left. I don’t even remember how life was here.” Adira looked downward on the ground. To comfort her, Rapunzel placed her hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure the King would be happy to see you again.” </p>
<p>“That is if he’s still alive.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel and Cass exchanged worried glances. Cassandra was the first to walk in, “Alright, let’s do this thing.” Rapunzel and Adira followed her in. </p>
<p>The Dark Castle definitely lived up to its name. It looked so dreary and gloomy. Spider webs were everywhere and thick vines covered the walls. Cockroaches crawled everywhere on the floor, and it was cold. Rapunzel shivered, “How could anyone live in this place?” </p>
<p>“I like it,” smiled Cass. </p>
<p>“I’m not even surprised,” Rapunzel blankly stated. </p>
<p>As they continued walking, Adira told them, “Alright the Moonstone is not far from the throne room.” As they walked by the throne room, Rapunzel took a look inside. The glass floor was blue, and reflecting light from the moon, making the floor shiny and beautiful. It was so pretty. This room seemed cleaner and nicer. Rapunzel circled around in awe, taking it in. She looked down at the floor and saw a large circle with 3 of what looked like the black rocks inside of it. </p>
<p>“This must be the symbol of the Dark Kingdom.” Rapunzel looked at it deeply. She looked up at the two thrones on the stage. One throne is red velvet, perfectly stable, the other had a black rock poking out of the seat. Rapunzel stared at it in fear. </p>
<p>“Rapunzel!” </p>
<p>Rapunzel heard Cass calling for her. She sounded distressed. She ran immediately for her friend. </p>
<p>“Cassandra what is it? What happened?” Rapunzel’s voice cracked. </p>
<p>She slid across the floor, almost falling, “Whoa!” She gasped when she saw Cass and Adira standing in a room, looking at something. </p>
<p>Cassandra points at a platform with a cage that looks like it was pried open. </p>
<p>“This is where we kept the Moonstone! I don’t get it! It should have been right here!” Adira became frantic. </p>
<p>“Well now it’s gone,” Cass said, sounding done. She targeted her anger at Adira, “And you led us out here for nothing!” </p>
<p>“Now Cass,” Rapunzel held her hands out. </p>
<p>“No! We wasted our time! Adira led us here to NOTHING!” </p>
<p>“Like I knew the Moonstone would be gone,” Adira fired back, “I’ve been gone for twenty-five years! That thing couldn’t even be taken out of the cage with non magical properties!”</p>
<p>Rapunzel stood between Cass and Adira, “Okay, ENOUGH! Cassandra you can’t blame Adira for not knowing that the Moonstone would still be here!” </p>
<p>Cassandra growled but quickly backed down. She sighs, “I guess so.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel turned to Adira, “Now what was that you said about not being able to touch the stone without magical properties?”</p>
<p>“The Moonstone is dangerous. A long time ago the Queen died trying to take it out. And when the King tried, he lost his arm.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel and Cassandra gasp. </p>
<p>Adira continued, “They had a son, Eugene. Edmund decided to raise him on his own with only a few servants. The rest of his Kingdom was ordered to leave, including my brotherhood. The stone had been untouched since. Until now apparently.” </p>
<p>“Sooo because I harness the Sundrop’s power, I can touch it without being harmed?” </p>
<p>“Most likely,” Adira said, cringing. She herself wasn’t so sure. </p>
<p>Rapunzel brushed off the uncertainty, “Okay! Let’s not lose hope. We could still find the stone! It has to be here somewhere. I wonder where it could be?” A rock shot out of the ground, scaring the girls. A voice yelled from outside the room, </p>
<p>“NO ONE IS TOUCHING THE MOONSTONE!” </p>
<p>Rapunzel, Cass, and Adira faced the doorway, awaiting the voice to reveal itself. </p>
<p>The man slowly stepped into the room. Rapunzel had her frying pan ready, her eyes widened, and she lowered her pan. </p>
<p>The man had blue hair, kinda long, and blue eyes. He wore armor that looked like the black rocks.On top of his head he wore a crown with spiky black rocks. And right on his chest, where his heart would be, was the Moonstone. </p>
<p>“You...you took it,” Rapunzel’s words trembled. </p>
<p>“Who are you and how did you find this place?” He asked, ignoring the Princess’ question. </p>
<p>Cass drew her sword, “Who are you and what are you doing with the Moonstone?” </p>
<p>“I am the Dark Prince. This is my kingdom! You answer me first!,” the prince said intensely. </p>
<p>Before Cass did something drastic, Rapunzel held out her hand and answered the Prince, “I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona. I was led here by one of your knights, Adira. And this is Cassandra, she’s my best friend who you will treat nicely.” </p>
<p>The man, realizing he was in front of another line of royalty, quickly bowed. His voice high, “ Oh Princess! Um hi. My name is Eugene. Prince Eugene. I’m sorry if I scared you, I just...I’ve been alone for awhile now here and I’m sworn to protect others from the Moonstone.” </p>
<p>“Well I actually have the powers of the Sundrop. The rocks have been destroying my kingdom, and they led me here. Cassandra and I traveled for a year to your kingdom and I am NOT backing down now! I need to save my kingdom and if interacting with that Moonstone is the way to do it! Then so be it.” Rapunzel scrunched her eyebrows and curled her lips. </p>
<p>“Now that’s a game face,” Cassandra crossed her arms while Adira nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Eugene frowned again, “Well I’m sorry. It’s too dangerous. It’s already deadly around people. Who knows what it’ll do to you.” </p>
<p>“Look, I appreciate your concern but this is my destiny! Huh? You know that word right? Destiny! Our kingdoms look like they’re both in trouble, but they could be saved if you just take off the Moonstone and give it to me.” Rapunzel held out her hand, bending her palm. </p>
<p>“No.” Eugene said. </p>
<p>“Hand it over!” Rapunzel is getting impatient. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but no! You have to leave!” More rocks sprouted from the floor, one almost impaled Cass. </p>
<p>“Cassandra!” Rapunzel yelled. </p>
<p>“I’m fine!” She reassured her. </p>
<p>Rapunzel groaned, “Watch where you point those things!” </p>
<p>“It’s hard to control them!” Eugene cried. “Ever since I took the Moonstone, things have been different,” Eugene’s voice grew soft. </p>
<p>Rapunzel’s eyelids drooped. She felt bad for him. </p>
<p>“Eugene, what happened to the King?” Adira asked.</p>
<p>Eugene’s head dropped. He blinked, his voice filled with dread, “He’s dead.” </p>
<p>The girls gasped. Tears welled up in Adira’s eyes. The King she knew for so long, became friends with, became close with, was now dead. Adira wasn’t the only one crying. Eugene’s tears streamed down his face. The thought of his dead father hurt his heart. He didn’t want to cry in front of the Princess, “I-I’m sorry but you can’t have it.” He then stormed off. </p>
<p>“Eugene wait!” Rapunzel reached out her hand but the Prince had already left. </p>
<p>________</p>
<p>Eugene sat in his throne, resting his elbow on the arm and his face on his hand. “Why don’t they understand? Don’t they know the dangers this could bring?” He sighed. Why did he take the Moonstone anyway? Maybe it would have been best to just leave it where it was, but he was also able to maintain control over the Moonstone in his possession. Keeping it safe from everyone. </p>
<p>A raven flew into the throne room and flew right inside an empty boot. Eugene bursted out laughing, “Oh Hamuel you always know how to make me laugh.” Hamuel wasn’t the smartest bird, but he was Eugene’s best friend. </p>
<p>Rapunzel stood by the doorway, listening in on Eugene’s thoughts and laughing. He had such a cute laugh, Rapunzel thought. </p>
<p>Eugene pulled Hamuel out of the boot, “You know, I heard about this Princess from Corona. Hair as long as rope, and bright as the sun. Hmmm kinda like sunshine.” Eugene giggled. He had to admit, Rapunzel is pretty. Her eyes were beautiful. Her braids were adorable, and there was something about her voice that was soothing. “You know I’m not gonna lie, the way she told me off was kinda amazing,” Eugene smiled. “Yeah. She’s just a princess protecting her kingdom. And I’m a prince protecting my kingdom.” He looked out of the window. Pure emptiness. “Protecting my kingdom with no people.” Eugene looked outside with sorrow. Was this place even a kingdom if there are no people to protect? Is he really a prince, or a king if he has no one to rule? </p>
<p>Rapunzel felt heavy from listening in on Eugene’s conversation with the raven. She looked down at her purse, where Pascal stayed, “He sounds so lonely Pascal. Like how I do, cooped up in my room all day.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel’s room was in the highest tower of the castle. Her father was overprotective and barely trusted her to go out. She didn’t have a lot of friends except for Cassandra. Her mother was kind and gentle and always told her to follow her heart. And her heart led her to this handsome Dark Prince. She wanted to talk to him. Adira and Cassandra explored the kingdom a little more so she had time. </p>
<p>“Why hello your Majesty,” Rapunzel said playfully and giggled. </p>
<p>Eugene let out a high pitched scream, “How much did you hear?” </p>
<p>“Enough to know you’re hurting.” Rapunzel sat down on the steps. </p>
<p>“What do you want Rapunzel? I already said no.” </p>
<p>“I just wanted to know....how were you able to touch the Moonstone? And why did you take it?” </p>
<p>Eugene sighed, “It’s a long, sad story.” Rapunzel rested both her elbows on her lap and scooched in a bit closer. </p>
<p>Eugene gave in, “Okay. A year ago, while discussing important matters with the remaining servants in this room, a horrible accident occurred. My father wanted to let the servants go because it was becoming more dangerous around here. The servants argued, saying they didn’t want to leave us. My father’s statement came true when a black rock spurted from under his throne.” </p>
<p>Eugene points at the destroyed throne right next to them and Rapunzel covers her mouth. The king had died on his throne. Eugene tried to hold back tears but even Rapunzel’s eyes were watery. He continued, “After that I swore I wouldn’t let that stone destroy any more lives! I grabbed a broken piece of a black rock hoping it would destroy it, but when I stabbed the rock with the Moonstone it didn’t destroy it. It opened the cage and let me touch it. And that’s when I thought....this Moonstone was beautiful, and I knew there was more to it then just destruction. So to keep it under control, I took it myself and became one with the Moonstone. Now it’s powers are mine.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel knits her eyebrows together, “Wait this happened a year ago? That’s when the rocks started attacking my kingdom!” </p>
<p>Eugene arched his eyebrow, “What are you saying? That these incidents are connected?” </p>
<p>Rapunzel stood up, “Yes, when you took the Moonstone the rocks started growing more and more. It must have been because like me, you became a host for the Moonstone, so it started looking for me. That’s why the rocks led me here! To lead me back to you!”</p>
<p>Eugene was just more confused, “But why?”</p>
<p>“Maybe reuniting the sun and moon will restore our kingdoms! It’ll get rid of the black rocks!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know Rapunzel, that’s a pretty big conclusion.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel sighed, “Okay look. All my life, I have always been sheltered. My father was overprotective because he thought people would take advantage of my healing powers, but I always knew there was something more to them. I always knew I had a destiny waiting for me somewhere. My kingdom is drowning in black rocks. As far as I’m concerned, that Moonstone is our only hope in saving it. And you said you want to protect people from the rocks well, now we can!” Eugene stared deeply into her eyes. Rapunzel just smiled, “What?” </p>
<p>“Your eyes are just as bright as your hair.” Rapunzel giggled as Eugene brushed a strand behind her ear. Rapunzel smiled at him. His hand just felt soft when she held it. Eugene tilted his head. This was the first time he felt a sort of happy feeling in his heart since his dad died, and he leaned in to kiss her-</p>
<p>“Ooooooooooo, you have a piano!!!” Rapunzel was so giddy she ran over to it. Her pupils dilated, “Eeeeeeeeeeeee I love playing the piano! I’m always playing in the castle.” She started to play a little tune. Eugene shook his head. Well he was close. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He joined her and played the tune. They both laughed as they played a piano duet. </p>
<p>Rapunzel played an upbeat tune, while Eugene’s was more melancholy. However both tunes created a beautiful harmony. </p>
<p>On top of the piano Rapunzel spotted a music box Two mini statues of a woman and a man were waltzing. </p>
<p>Eugene noticed her admiring it, “That’s a mini statue of my mother and father.” </p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful.” </p>
<p>“Do you want to listen to it?” Rapunzel nodded. Eugene winded the key and a beautiful slow tune started playing. Eugene stood up and held at his hand, “Ahem. Would you like to waltz m’lady?” </p>
<p>Rapunzel giggled and took his hand, “Okay.” They both stood in the middle of the floor inside the circle. Rapunzel held his hand and shoulder. Eugene placed his hand around her waist. And they began dancing. </p>
<p>As they danced around the floor, their magic reacted. A golden glow surrounded Rapunzel, and a blue glow surrounded Eugene. The blue and golden colors shone around them as they waltzed. For once, they didn’t worry about their kingdoms, their problems, they just felt at peace. At home. </p>
<p>As the tune of the music box came to an end, Eugene and Rapunzel came to a stop and looked each other in the eyes. At the same time they both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. The blue and golden glow combined, forming a crescent moon with the sun connected to it. </p>
<p>The combination of the sun and moon made the whole room glow. What was once a gloomy room became a bright playful atmosphere. All the black rocks were gone. The tune came to its end. </p>
<p>Rapunzel and Eugene opened their eyes and were astounded by the others' appearance. Eugene had no longer blue hair and rock armor. Instead he had brown hair and was wearing a blue vest with a white tunic underneath. And Rapunzel no longer had blonde hair. Instead it was a beautiful brunette. They smiled. Rapunzel laughed, “We did it!” </p>
<p>Eugene twirled her around, “We most certainly did!” </p>
<p>Rapunzel smirked, playing with his brown hair, “You know, you’re way more handsome without the look of the moon.”</p>
<p>Eugene winks at her and nodded, “And I always did have a thing for brunettes.” They share another kiss. </p>
<p>“Alright you two lovebirds!” Cassandra yelled as she walked into the throne room. Adira followed behind. </p>
<p>“The whole kingdom has been restored! All the black rocks are gone. Even my sword,” said Adira. </p>
<p>Rapunzel knits her eyebrows together, ‘If that’s true then that means Corona should be free of the black rocks too!” She said, so happy her kingdom would now be safe. </p>
<p>“That’s great. Now you can go back home.” Eugene’s smile disappeared. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Rapunzel asked, worried of his answer.</p>
<p>“I could still stay here. I mean I always had fun with Hamuel.” He looks over at Hamuel, who has finally come out of the boot and gives a thumbs up, “CAW!” </p>
<p>They both laughed. Rapunzel shares an idea, “Or maybe you could come back with us to our kingdom? You know I mean this place may be restored but there’s no one around to rule over. It’s not much of a kingdom. You should just come with us!” </p>
<p>Eugene looked at Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Adira. Hamuel flew over and perched himself on Cassandra’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Rapunzel laughed, “Looks like Hamuel’s in! So?” </p>
<p>Eugene smiled, happy he would no longer be alone for another year, “Yes! I would love to join you and everyone else back in Corona!” Rapunzel squealed and jumped on it, both sharing yet another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>